


"I could kill you."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "I could kill you."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I could kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "I could kill you."

"I could kill you," the robber snickered. "Right now. I could, you know."

Oliver grunted against the three men holding him. He and the rest of Team Arrow were called in to help get rid of a group of thugs rumored to be cooking and distributing meth. Unfortunately, they were given the wrong information; instead of a group of three men, it was a group of twenty. 

Oliver looked around. Roy was trapped under a pile of metal pipes, Diggle was handcuffed to a metal pole, and Felicity was nowhere to be seen. His bow and quiver lay at least twenty feet away from him, after the men kicked it away during their struggle. 

"You’ll regret this," He grunted.

"Is that a threat, Arrow? I don’t think you’re in the positive to make such threats," The leader laughed. 

Something in the shadows caught Oliver’s eye. He didn’t think anyone else noticed, but somehow Diggle was freed from his handcuffs.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked, keeping their attention on him. 

"For you to die, mostly," One of the man laughed.

The sound of metal pipes falling turned their attention away; Oliver turned and saw the Roy was freed as well.

"Find him!" The leader hissed, commanding a group of seven henchmen away. After disappearing further into the warehouse, grunts and punches echoed through the building. The leader hissed for more henchmen to find out what’s happening. 

"Hey!" They turned and saw Felicity, holding Oliver’s bow and arrow at the leader. "Let him go."

Oliver couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with pride at the sight of her holding his bow. But he also couldn’t help but feel anger against the men if anything happened to her.

"And what are you gonna do, dearie? Shoot m-"

She released the bow, missing him completely. As he started laughing, Oliver ordered her to get down. In the next instant, the arrow exploded, granting Oliver the opportunity to elbow and punch the men holding him. He ran to Felicity, pushing her behind him. He threw on his quiver, grabbed his bow, and shot arrow after arrow at the remaining men. Ropes spiraled out from the arrows, pulling them together.

"Nice shot, Felicity," Oliver smiled proudly. Diggle and Roy joined them, each of their weapons ready for any other surprises.

"Holy- Oh my God," She gasped. "I-I had no idea I picked an exploding arrow! You really should start labeling those!"

"Well it was a happy mistake," Roy pointed out. "Imagine if that thing didn’t explode?"

"Yeah, but I- I think I was aiming for his head," She smiled nervously; the other three looked at her in surprise.


End file.
